Lyranth
|skills = |faction = Foolkillers Clan |rank = |services = Quest Giver |occupation = |location = Tower of Lies The Reaver Citadel Imperial City Prison Ten-Maur-Wolk |region = Coldharbour City Isle Shadowfen |province = Cyrodiil Black Marsh |quests = The Skin-Stealer's Lair Truth, Lies and Prisoners The Citadel Must Fall Summary Execution |voice = |dlc = Base }} Lyranth is a Dremora and the last remaining surviving member of the Foolkillers Clan. She is first found in Ten-Maur-Wolk in Shadowfen, where her essence is in the process of being extracted at the hands of the Aldmeri Dominion. Regardless of her fate in Ten-Maur-Wolk, she is later found at the Tower of Lies in Coldharbour, where she is assisting the Fighters Guild members being held captive there. She also help the allied forces gain access to the inside of The Reaver Citadel and in the process, avenging her clan by slaying Valkynaz Seris. She is finally found in the Imperial City Prison, where she is tracking down Lord Warden Dusk. Interactions The Skin-Stealer's Lair In Ten-Maur-Wolk, Shadowfen, Lyranth is bound by the Aldmeri Dominion, who is using her essence combined with Hist Sap to create skin-stealers. You can choose to free her or help Bijot. Truth, Lies and Prisoners Regardless of whether Lyranth was freed in Ten-Maur-Wolk, she will be in the Tower of Lies. She will appear on and off throughout multiple areas along the way. After Arakh's helmet is returned, the following conversation occurs: Captain Arakh: "You killed Ifriz, Eilram! What else could there possibly be left to talk about?" Captain Eilram: "Get a hold of yourself, Arakh! Ifriz isn't one of ours. He's the bastard that runs this place. You're being manipulated. Here's our roster. You won't find Ifriz on it." Arakh: "Let me see that! I'm sure I knew him. Didn't I?" Eilram: "We need to figure out a way to get our of this Tower of Lies." Arakh: "Who's that? Is that a Dremora?" Lyranth: "I grow weary of this situation. It's time to put an end to Ifriz's interference. You need to kill Ifriz. I need him dead. It seems we have a common goal to discuss." Speaking to her will reveal that Ifriz is hiding behind illusions, and that she has removed them. She wants Ifriz dead so that she may retrieve something he has. After he is killed, Lyranth will appear and say: "Well done, little mortal. You killed Ifriz and I didn't have to lift a finger. Delightful! You and I will meet again, I think. I look forward to seeing what trouble you get into next." and disappear. The Citadel Must Fall At the entrance of The Reaver Citadel, Lyranth will be speaking to Vanus Galerion: Vanus Galerion: "Be gone, foul creature! We don't have time for your games." Lyranth: "Mortals are always so amusing. I offer information, aid for your quest, and you shun me." Vanus: "You expect us to trust a creature of the planes? Ridiculous!" Lyranth: "A mer as arrogant as a kyn. How delightful! I do so love watching egotistical braggarts stumble. I may allow you to reconsider my offer. Of course, I may not. I haven't decided yet." Vanus: "You there. Find out where that creature is lurking. I want her watched." Later on, Lyranth will be waiting for you at the sealed door to the Reaver Citadel Pyramid. She will ask you to kill Valkynaz Seris, explaining that he overthrew her Foolkillers Clan. After agreeing, Lyris opens the door, and says "The way is open. Destroy Seris. Painfully. He deserves whatever horrors you decide to inflict upon him." Once Valkynaz Seris is defeated, she will appear where he fell, saying "My lost clan awaits in the darkness. Even though the blade that banished him was not in my hand, his end was my doing. You have been a most useful weapon, little mortal. Take the Labyrinth key, with my thanks." Summary Execution In the Imperial City Prison, Lyranth will help you traverse through the dungeon. Dialogue Conversations Notes *She authored the Coldharbour lorebooks I was Summoned by a Mortal and Oath of a Dishonored Clan. Appearances * ** Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Dremora Category:Online: Authors Category:Imperial City: Characters Category:Online: Ten-Maur-Wolk Characters Category:Online: Coldharbour Characters Category:Online: Shadowfen Characters Category:Online: Daedra Category:Imperial City: Daedra Category:Imperial City: Dremora Category:Online: Cyrodiil Characters